Alder/Games/Quotes/B2W2
:"You there, Trainer!" :"My name is Alder! I'm a Trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon." :"And you are? ... ... Hmph! So you're from Aspertia City!" :"Your is a fine-looking Pokémon! But, you're not exactly a seasoned Trainer yet... Indeed! I'll train you a little! Follow me!" Floccesy Town Near the Pokémon Center :"Oh, that's right! , are your Pokémon well? Your Pokémon are always doing their best for you, the Trainer, so you must always be kind to them! My house is just a little farther! Stop by the Pokémon Center first if you'd like!" Past the clock tower :"Hey, this way! Shall we start training? By the way...why are you holding two Town Maps? ... Oh ho! It's your friend's Town Map, is it? Your friend is the one with the , isn't he? It just so happens, he was training his Pokémon on ... Well, if that's the case, you should go give him the Town Map first! Just follow this road. It goes to Route 20!" If attempting to walk past him before finding Hugh :"Just follow this road. It goes to Route 20!" If spoken to before finding Hugh :"Just follow this road. It goes right to Route 20! I'll be waiting here until you deliver the Town Map!" After meeting Hugh and finding :"Oh! It looks like you've delivered the Town Map to your friend! Hrm... You were only gone a moment, but you and your Pokémon have grown. Why, I could almost mistake you for someone else! Well then. Instead of training you, I would like you and your Pokémon to give me a hand!" Inside Alder's house, before battling Seymour :"That's right! This Trainer may be tough, but you can learn from losing as well. More importantly, haven't I been telling you just to enjoy Pokémon battles? So, ! Please be their opponent!" After defeating School Kid Seymour :"That was a fine battle, both of you. Well, next we have..." :"First we have to heal your Pokémon, ." After defeating School Kid Cassie :"That was truly a rousing battle! I could tell that all of the Pokémon were enjoying themselves as well! How about it, ? Pokémon types are very important in battle, aren't they? Water is strong against Fire... Fire is strong against Grass... Grass is strong against Water... Type matchups don't decide everything, though!" :"Let's heal those hard-working Pokémon! ! You did a great job for ! Meeting Pokémon and people you never would have met otherwise is truly one of the great things about traveling!" If spoken to before battling Cheren :"Meeting Pokémon and people you never would have met otherwise is truly one of the great things about traveling!" After obtaining the Medal Box :"! As for the newly opened Pokémon Gym in Aspertia City, I heard a new Gym Leader has arrived there. You should go and test how strong you've become!" After defeating Cheren :"Oh! You won a Gym Badge! That's the result of understanding your Pokémon and bringing out their power!" After defeating more Gym Leaders :"Getting that many Gym Badges is impressive! But you're only partway through your journey... What does being strong really mean?" Route 19 (after obtaining the Medal Box) :"!" :"Excuse me! I forgot to tell you something important! First, take these!" :"Those are Oran Berries! If you give one to your Pokémon, its will be restored." :"What's more! You can give your Pokémon a Berry to hold! Like this Oran Berry, for instance. When a Pokémon holds this Berry, it can eat the Berry if it gets hurt in the heat of battle and regain some of its lost HP!" :"Well... I just told you to challenge the Gym Leader. Aspertia's Gym Leader is a very strong Pokémon Trainer! But you have nothing to worry about! If you think hard about what the Pokémon at your side can do, and what you should do as a Trainer, victory will be yours!" :"And then you should take on stronger and stronger Trainers... Actually, take on the Gym Leaders of each city! Working together with your Pokémon is what makes you grow as a Trainer. As you and your Pokémon grow stronger, your world will get broader!" Floccesy Town (post-game) Before battle :"Oh! You've come! Could I spar with you, the strongest trainer in the Unova region?" ::Yes: "Oh! My heart jumps for joy! Well then, prepare yourself for battle! Kiai!" ::No: "Hrm... Well, I shall wait here then." Upon first non-KO HP loss :"If that is the move you chose after serious consideration, that's fine!" After sending out last Pokémon :"Woooo! Your inexhaustible fighting spirit! Impressive!" When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"Am I being overpowered?! This is nothing! I will overpower you!" Being defeated :"After the battle, a fresh wind blew through my heart..." After being defeated :"That's the Champion for you!" :"Why, if it isn't Benga! Are you serious, boy?" :"His/Her name is ! He/She's the strongest Trainer in the Unova region." :"How about it, Benga? Do you want to spar, perhaps?" :"He's a lively one, even for MY grandson! I'll explain what he was talking about. He challenged a place called the Black Tower /White Treehollow , which appeared in Black City /White Forest . You'll find out what kind of place it is if you go there. An ordinary Trainer, however, can't make it to where he is. So that's the story! If you'd like, you should take the challenge as well." If talked to again :"When you find something you want to do, you should take it on without a moment of doubt! Don't worry! You have Pokémon by your side, right? If you're together, you can do things you can't do alone, and your Pokémon can go places they couldn't go on their own." Pokémon World Tournament Before battle (first round) :"I show everyone how wonderful it is to move forward together with Pokémon. Competing like this is probably the best way to show everyone!" Before battle (second round) :"I've really been looking forward to deciding who's the strongest Pokémon Trainer in this tournament! Kiai!" Before battle (final round) :"I feel fired up when I see another Trainer, and I imagine which one of us is stronger. When I actually face that Trainer, the excitement builds to fever pitch!" When defeated :Well done! You certainly are an unmatched talent!" If the player is defeated :"That was an extraordinary effort from both you and your Pokémon!" After being defeated :"Well done! The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. That's right! They're just like you." After winning :"When things don't go as you thought, silently continue to train. If you do, someday both you and your Pokémon will be able to battle in the way you envisioned." In the lobby, after the tournament :"Well done! That was an impressive battle. The spirit of my first partner, - no, - lives on in my current partners, too! I want to add your strength to their experience as well!"